fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goren Mightmuscle
Summary Goren Mightmuscle is the one Half-Orc that was sent by his tribe in order to find out why his great grandfather will no longer show up with the rest of his Ancestors, which led him to meet Alex, Merla, and Eku in order to hunt down and destroy the source of the Death Curse of Chult. Appearance Goren Mightmuscle is best described as a Half-Orc version of Hulk Hogan. He has a Blonde Horseshoe mustache and mullet, he wears a Robe of scintillating colors and has a leather x-back strap to hold his axe and glaive, and animal skin pants and boots. Personality Goren is extremely confident in his strength and fighting prowess, however lacks common sense and overall worldly knowledge, and is best described as a child who loves to fight. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Goren Mightmuscle Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Half-Orc, Barbarian - Path of Ancestral Guardians, Fighter - Champion Birthplace: The Mightmuscle Tribe Weight: 215 lb Height: 6' 5" Likes: Fighting Strong Things, Family, and his Muscles Dislikes: "Steves" (What he calls magic-users), Cowards, and being called Weak Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Hunting Large Animals, Sparring, and Flexing Values: Strength, Fighting Prowess, and Loyalty Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Alexander Martin, Eku, Merla, and his Tribe Previous Affiliation: None Notable Themes: The World Revolving Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Indomitable Will, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Takes reduced damage from Unarmed Attacks and Non-Magical Weaponry, Summoning, Damage Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction, and Standard D&D Resistances | All the previous along with: Blessed and Possessed from Unkh, Healing, Minor Probability Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Alex and Merla, which the latter can cast Fireball) | Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to Alex and Merla, who should be comparable to those who cast Daylight) | At least Multi-Continent level (Unkh's blessing empowered Goren enough to damage Acererak, his attacks made him the primary target of his spells) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions/Combat Speed (Should be able to tag rogues with the Evasion ability and should be comparable to Alex) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reaction/Combat Speed (Was able to fight on par with Acererak without issues) Lifting Strength: [[User_blog:GreyFang82/Gourn_stops_an_Allosaurus|'Class 5']] (Was able to stop a charging Allosaurus with his bare hands), Higher while raging | At least Class 5 (Should be stronger than before), higher while raging Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Higher while raging | Large Building Class+, higher while raging | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Building level, Higher while raging | Large Building level+, Higher while raging | At least Multi-Continent level (Goren was able to continuously tank attacks from Acererak) Stamina: Very High (Was able to keep standing after a spell that was meant to kill characters at a certain health pool) | Superhuman (Unkh has blessed Goren to have a constitution of 23, far beyond anyone can obtain through training) Range: Standard Melee Range with Greataxe, Extended Melee Range with Magical Glaive, Tens of Meters with Handaxe | 30 feet with Status Effect Inducement & Light Manipulation Standard Equipment: Greataxe, Magical Glaive, a few Handaxes, | All the previous along with: a +1 Moonstone Greataxe, a Ring of Protection and Robe of scintillating colors Intelligence: Below Average, with moments of Genus '''(Is considered as a child in terms of intelligence and lacks fundamental common sense. However he is able to figure out difficult puzzles, efficiently hunt, and even outsmart foes) '''Weaknesses: Is very arrogant when it comes to contests of strength, tends to resolve issues with violence. | Due to Unkh's influence, Goren has trouble making decisions, though this flaw is removed during battle while he is raging. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Jungles of Chult | Before Being Possessed by Unkh '''| '''Possessed by Unkh Note: '''This profile will be updated as new sessions conclude. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Willpower Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Warriors Category:Axe Users Category:Polearm Users